


Bruised ego

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft is caring, bruised ego, greg gets hurt, hurt and fluff, not bad though, slippery when icy, the Queen says hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: Greg is accidentally hurt while at work, but not as much as his ego...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Bruised ego

**Author's Note:**

> Mystrade Monday Prompt "I didn't want you to see this."

By the time Greg finally made it home, the house was still completely dark, and empty. Sighing, Greg hobbled into the house, switching lights on as far as he goes.  
It wasn't unusual that the house was dark this time of night, politics and its surrounding issues had a tendency to get worse just before the festivities. Greg is used to it by now. The only thing he struggles to get used to is that it also means that Mycroft's hours have increased. 

Making his way upstairs, which was slow and arduous, Greg reflects on the day's events. There had to be something important, or bad, going on for Mycroft not to show up at the hospital. He expected the visit, but none came. Greg did, however, accept the car ride home, with his additional items of a blister pack of painkillers and some new stitches.  
Greg shakes his head as he hobbles into the bedroom, slowly undressing. 

This has to be on top of the stupid things in his life, slipping on ice as he follows a suspect around a corner…  
Even his pride is more bruised than his knee!  
With effort he changes into his tracksuit and made his way back down to get comfortable in front of the telly. With his knee elevated on some cushions he settles back for some crap telly. 

Greg is half asleep by the time Mycroft finally came home. Greg manages to notice it was some rerun that was playing so he ignored it. Before Greg is even halfway up Mycroft hels out his hand.  
"Don't move, it's okay, I'll greet you. Don't move your knee too much."  
"Ta Love." Greg responds, waiting for Mycroft to join him on the sofa.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to the hospital straight away, although I was instantly notified of the accident, however I was in an important meeting."  
"It's okay, I figured as much. Hope they didn't distract you too much with my injury while you were busy?"  
"Of course not. I was relieved to hear that you were all right though. Plus, Anthea provided the most detailed footage of the incident."  
"She didn't…"  
"She did." Mycroft hands his phone to Greg who can clearly see a photo of him, in high definition, in the middle of the street, his face contorted in pain, clutching his knee."  
"Oh fuck…"Mycroft watches the blush on Greg's face, who is shyly looking back at him.  
"I didn't want you to see this…. It's so embarrassing ...."  
"Oh...well I did… I'm just happy you are all right. Oh, before I forget, Our Majesty is also wishing you a speedy recovery…"  
"Oh…no…"  
"Oh yes, I have strict instructions to make sure you don't move the knee too much."  
"Oh God…!" Greg groans hiding his face in the pillow, Mycroft trying his best to keep a straight face.


End file.
